


Dragged Away

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo is left bleeding out on the ground, everyone assumes he's dead. Liam doesn't handle it very well.





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of Whumptober: Dragged Away

The first thing he sees is the blood. There’s so much of it, spilling out onto the ground. Liam has a moment to wonder how anyone could survive losing that much blood. It’s that thought that has him stumbling forward. He has to get there. He has to make sure…

Arms wrap around him from behind, and he struggles as someone starts dragging him away.

“No! Stop it! I need to get to him!”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Scott tells him, his voice low and strained. “We’ll come back for him after if we can. But for now we have to go, Liam. There’s too many of them.”

“No!” 

Liam breaks out his arms and runs forward. This time it’s Malia that grabs him. She throws him over her shoulder and follows Scott out of the building. The last thing Liam sees are green eyes looking at him.

“Theo.”

* * *

Liam sits in his room looking out the window. He hasn’t moved for hours. Not since Scott and Malia dropped him off at home. He’d heard them whispering to his parents before they left, catching bits and pieces of the conversation from behind the door he’d locked himself behind.

“Theo…” “Hunters.” “A lot of blood.” “There’s nothing we could have done.” “Pretty upset.” “Dead.”

Liam closes his eyes as tears sting behind them. He can’t get the image out of his head. The way Theo had looked at him as Scott and Malia had dragged him away. He’d still been alive. Liam knows he had. And they’d just left him there to die.

A knock sounds on Liam's door, not even when he hears his mom calling his name. He hears her sigh and then silence. 

He barely has a moment to be relieved before a knock on his window has him jumping. His mom is there, perched on the balcony looking in at him. She raises an eyebrow and gestures to the window. 

Liam opens it and she climbs in. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"How did you even get up here?" Liam asks her. "My room is on the second floor."

She smiles and sits down next to him on the floor. "I know that. This isn't the first time I've had to climb a balcony. Though it would have been easier if you would have let me in."

"I want to be alone," Liam mutters. 

His mom brings a hand up to brush his cheek, wiping away the tears he didn't even realize he was crying. 

"I don't think that's what you really want right now," she tells him. 

"What I want is Theo back," Liam says. "I want another chance to do things right. To tell him the truth. He died not knowing that I love him."

"Oh Liam…" 

Liam sobs when his mom wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a hug. 

"He can't be gone, mom." Liam says. "He can't be."

"You open this door and I can show you just how alive I am.”

Liam's head snaps towards his door. The voice is unmistakable. As is the heartbeat he can hear on the other side of the door. 

"Did you hear that?" Liam asks his mom. 

"I did," she says. She stands up and tugs on his arm until he gets to the feet. "Now go, Liam. Go to him."

She backs towards the window and Liam frowns. "Where are you going?"

She grins, "I do have experience climbing out of windows."

She winks and disappears into the darkness. Liam stands there, eyes focused on where she disappeared, until a knock on his door brings him back to reality. 

Theo is here. Standing on the other side of his door. Liam's feet seem to be moving slowly as he walks to the door. Liam's heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest as he raises his hand to the knob. Part of him is afraid this isn't real. That it's just his mind trying to cope and he's going to open the door to find no one there. 

Taking a deep breath, Liam turns the knob.

"Finally," Theo says, moving past Liam into the room. "I was about ready to break the door down."

Liam stands frozen in the doorway, eyes glued to Theo as he spins around to have him. Liam’s not sure what does it, but the next moment he’s snapping into action. He crosses the space between them and brings a hand up to Theo’s chest, feeling the way his heart beats steadily under his palm. His other hand comes up to his face. Just the touch of his skin, warm beneath his palm, has him letting out a slightly hysterical laugh.

“You’re alive.”

“I am,” Theo says. “I wasn’t aware my death would affect you this much. I’m touched.”

Liam’s next laugh is definitely hysterical. “Shut up. You were bleeding out, Theo. You... They told me…”

“I know,” Theo says, his tone softening. “I’m sorry.” He turns his head, almost nuzzling into Liam’s palm as he looks at him, face expectant. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to tell me?”

Liam realizes Theo must have heard more of the conversation with his mom than he thought. Embarrassed, he starts to pull away. Theo places a hand over his to stop him. “Please don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t pull back, Liam,” Theo says. “I did almost die tonight and it… you’re not the only one that would have had regrets about things they left unsaid, or never got to do.”

“What do you want to do?” Liam asks him.

“Are you trying to avoid telling me?” Theo says.

“Are you?”

“Maybe,” Theo says. “Or maybe I want you to go first. Unless you’ve changed your mind…”

“I haven’t,” Liam says. _ This _ he is used to at least. The light bickering feels normal. It gives him the push he needs. “I meant what I said before. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Theo tells him. “And don’t be offended when I say that that terrifies me.”

“It scares me too,” Liam says. “Love can be scary sometimes.”

“I’ve also heard it can be pretty amazing,” Theo says. “I wonder where we fall on that spectrum.”

Liam smiles and steps closer, resting his head against Theo’s. “There’s only one way to find out.”

It’s later, when they’re curled up on Liam’s bed that Theo looks down at him in confusion. “Did Jenna jump out your window earlier?”

“Yeah,” Liam laughs and kisses him. “Yeah she did.”


End file.
